Silicon carbide (SiC) is expected to be a material for a next-generation semiconductor device. SiC has excellent physical properties, such as triple the band gap, about ten times the breakdown field strength, and about triple the thermal conductivity of silicon (Si). By utilizing the characteristics, a semiconductor device that is low loss and capable of operating at high temperature can be implemented.
However, for example, carrier mobility in an interface between a semiconductor and an insulating layer in a metal insulator semiconductor (MIS) structure formed using silicon carbide (SiC) is lower than that in a MIS structure formed using silicon (Si). This causes the problem that on-resistance of a metal insulator semiconductor field effect transistor (MISFET) or an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) becomes high.